Playing Games Leads to Chocolte LenFanGirlXD
by adrynnXadrenaline
Summary: Mello's chapter of LenFanGirlXD's Playing Games Leads to Chocolate. She asked me to write the Mello POVs for her so here is the first Mello chapter thing : Mello's side of what happens upon seeing the news report that informs him of Matt's death.


Mello P.O.V.

I sat in my car. The television was on. A news report was on the channel I was watching.

...An unidentified young man... the driver of the car... shot down..." I listened ruefully.

"I didn't think that they'd go after you. I didn't know you'd get hurt..." I paused, regretting my plan. I looked away from the television, "I'm sorry, Matt."

I tried not to think about what I just saw.

"Matt is dead because of me..." my words caught in my throat, "Mail Jeevas is dead because of me..."

My best friends.

Damn.

Damn Kira.

Damn me.

Damn Takada.

Damn Near!

...Not that he had anything to do with this...

"I should have died Matt... not you."

I slammed my car into reverse, I might as well finish this plan, and drove towards the abandoned church. Minutes later, I arrived – crashing through one of the walls as a result of my recklessness.

"Damn!" I hit my head on the dashboard instantly.

* * *

I awoke god knows when, but much later. Outside, it was pitch black. Damn.

I kicked open the driver side door and jumped out. I had to take care of Takada. I threw open the doors, I saw he in a corner, her face in her knees.

"Takada!"

She jumped.

"Take off all of your clothes and put them in this box." I tossed a box toward her, "you can cover yourself with this blanket," which I forced at her.

I stood behind her, supervising. I observed a slight awkward movement.

"Hey! Give that to me Takada." I demanded, "Hand it here... why... a piece of paper?" I questioned upon receiving the fragment.

"Yes, I was going to write down what I would say to my employers about my disappearance."

"Right. Either way, it's mine now." I spun around on my foot and stalked out of the room, leaving her. I purposely did not look back when I slammed the door closed. I had bigger things to worry about.

"Matt." He was one of them.

Maybe he was not dead. Maybe it was a mistake. I had to find him either way; I might even have to talk to the half-wit – Near. Anything for Matt, as long as I knew he was alive and well. I pulled out my phone, I flipped through the numbers. I dialed Matt's, just in case, but got no answer.

I bit my lip and then dialed Near's. It cleared a few scramblers and rang.

"Hello?" that monotone voice I could not stand answered.

"Near." I gasped, opposed to spitting in disgust as I normally would.

"Mello. What do you need?"

I could hear some humor in Near's voice even. I had never used this number. I would call Roger and have him relay messages to Near if I had ever had to.

"Matt..." I breathed into the phone.

"Ah yes. That news report? You're worried about him, Mello?"

"Yes!"

"Hmph. Well then. You're thinking of someone else for once."

I cringed; he was taking a dig at me. I was always so self absorbed. He knew it. I knew it.

"I will look for Matt for you, Mello."

"Thank—" I hesitated. I did not want to ever say that I was grateful nor in debt to Near.

"You're welcome, Mello. I will have Roger call you with any development... Unless you would rather me call you."

"Er... let's keep this between you and me Near."

"That's what I thought. Bye... Mello."

"Near."

I smacked my phone shut harder than necessary. Near had better pray to God that he did not tell anyone else about that little conversation of ours... It was only because Matt mattered more to me than anyone or anything else. I had to find him. Where would I go though? I doubt that Wammy's would want me. The SPK? No, I would not degrade myself by showing up on Near's doorstep.

Oh! What would I do? I did not plan to return to the Mafia either. Matt did not like us being part of the Mafia.

I mounted my motorcycle, I would go and get Matt a present, and then go and rent a hotel room. That is where I would stay and wait...

Later on, Near would find that Light – Kira – had attempted to write my name in his death note, but in his anger and frustration spelled my name "Miheal Keel" instead of "Mihael Keehl."


End file.
